1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to computer systems, and more specifically, to dynamically forming and customizing a pipeline (or sequence) of application programming interfaces (API) (e.g., providing services or portions thereof) to be executed by one or more computer systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Cognitive systems are evolving towards a micro-service architecture that publishes and catalogues an ecosystem of service APIs. These service APIs are each designed to perform a specific function, where the service API functions may be combined to form complex operations or services that produce an overall result. The combination of service API functions may be accomplished (e.g., via API chaining) by hard-coding (and compiling) the desired sequence of service APIs and the specific data passing between them. However, as the number of catalogued service API functions grows, consumers of the API services may not be aware of all of the capabilities of the different services, and evaluating each service individually to determine its value relative to their individual needs becomes increasingly complex.